


Domestic bliss

by hannicat



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 16:26:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7060372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannicat/pseuds/hannicat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first fic, constructive comments welcomed :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Domestic bliss

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, constructive comments welcomed :)

Will was gazing out of the window as he washed the pots, looking out onto the freshly growing grass. Thinking about how happy he and Hannibal were now that they had found their safe haven together. Hannibal had prepared them a spread of exotic meats and cheeses for lunch, which Will secretly thought was a little pretentious when it was just the two of them but he appreciated everything Hannibal did for him.

Will was so entrenched in his thoughts of contentment that he didn’t hear Hannibal sneaking up on him, gliding over the polished wooden floor in near silence. Hannibal slid his arms around Will’s waist, pushing his hand under Will’s plaid shirt to feel the scar on his stomach. Hearing Will’s sharp intake of breath, Hannibal growled playfully. Satisfied that he had made Will jump somewhat, he made his intentions clear by pressing his already half hard cock into Will’s lower back.

“I guess I’ll leave the washing up for later,” Will murmured as he dried his hands and neatly folded the tea towel. As he placed it on the work surface, Hannibal turned Will around to face him. The couple exchanged a loving glance that was tinged with raw desire. Their lips touched, gently at first, then exploring each other’s mouths violently as the need inside them intensified. Hannibal pressed their bodies closer, slipping a hand below the waistband of Will’s khaki pants, being greeted by Will’s generous erect length brought a smile to his lips, his own cock twitching in response.

“Take them off,” Hannibal commanded, the desperation clear, his voice unsteady. Will wasn’t going to argue at that. As he complied, Hannibal turned him back around, kneeling to face Will’s perfect ass. Hannibal wasted no time in parting Will’s cheeks and began lapping at the puckered hole in front of him. Will gasped, leaning over the counter to support himself as Hannibal slipped a digit inside him, fingering gently. 

“Are you ready for me?” Hannibal growled, pulling his digit out of Will. Will looked over his shoulder as he heard Hannibal’s belt unbuckling. Grabbing some lube which was conveniently left in his pocket, Hannibal slicked his thick erection as Will watched.

Will’s eyes lit up, “I’m ready,” he panted enthusiastically, raising his ass in the air to prove it. Hannibal entered Will, just the tip at first to tease him. “Please,” Will managed to voice amongst unintelligible grunts. Hannibal grasped Will’s hips as he pushed himself all the way in, the pair crying out in unison as Hannibal found a steady rhythm. Hannibal grabbed a fistful of Will’s dark hair, his back arching in pleasure as Hannibal’s length grazed his prostate, the rhythm quickening as Hannibal grew closer to the edge. Hannibal’s other hand reached down to Will’s considerable length, stroking the velvety skin slowly at first, then faster to match the speed of his thrusts. Will moaned, his eyes rolling back as he felt the pressure building inside of him. Hannibal panted in his ear, sending him over the edge, moaning Hannibal’s name as his load spurted onto the kitchen cabinets. Hannibal came reeling shortly after, pressing himself fully into Will, needing to feel their bodies fitting together as the heat of his orgasm overcame him. 

“I will help you with the clearing up now,” Hannibal laughed, aiming a smug smile at Will.


End file.
